Femtocell is an emerging technology targeted for 3G/4G technologies such as the Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS), Code Division Multiplex Access (CDMA) systems, WiMax™ systems and Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems. Femtocells access points (AP) are radio access point devices that serve as mini cell tower devices to improve coverage of service to wireless user devices and offload mobile infrastructure of the mobile service provider by utilizing a subscriber's backhaul connection. Radio access points are by their nature readily movable from one location to another.
When activating radio access point device service, a wireless cellular communication service provider needs to verify location of the device to ensure that it radiates on correct licensed frequencies for a given area. A common location verification scheme involves use of global positioning system (GPS) techniques as well as a scan of the radio frequency neighborhood for signals from macro cell base transceivers (“towers”) whose locations are known.
However, many subscribers need to deploy radio access point device in locations where neither GPS lock nor macro signal detection can be obtained. Such scenarios typically result in support calls to the service provider after the subscriber fails to achieve service activation. This results in both aggravated subscribers who are legitimately trying to activate a radio access point device and also leaves a loophole to those who are attempting to activate an unauthorized radio access point device.